Mending Bonds
by Servant of Awesomeness
Summary: Percy Jackson, son of a world wide known billionaire Poseidon, enters Goode High School and meets Annabeth Chase, class 1 arrogant Queen tyrant, daughter of one of the most powerful lady in the world. Mutual hate immediately spreads on them. What will happen between these two? And what is the dark secret Annabeth is holding? Rated T for extreme awesomeness.
1. The Queen

**Hey! This is my second project, a Percabeth fanfic. Full romance and humor.**

**Disclaimer: No**

**CHAPTER 1**

**PERCY's POV**

_Goode _was written in huge letters in front of the school building_. _Ms Sally Jackson, for once, I doubt your judgment. Alright, let's try my luck. I went in the building and met Paul, my stepfather.

"Howdy Percy! How's it going?" Paul, my bubbly stepfather said. Don't get me wrong, I like him. He's cool. But when you know you real father, you can't get too close to a step dad.

"Well, fine." I said.

He smiled. "Well, there's your class. And Annabeth Chase will be your guide." A girl came out. She had a beautiful blond hair. Her curls dropped on her shoulders and bounced gracefully as she walked. Her stormy gray eyes were piercing. She had an athletic body and a beautiful face.

"Uh, hello." I began. "I'm Percy."

She rolled her eyes. "I know who you are. Let's just get on with it."

She led me to the main hall. A huge hall that spread like a tennis court. "This, is obviously the hall. You have to be dumber than a beaver to ask what this place is."

She's got an attitude.

"Here's the canteen." She showed me the canteen. It was pretty huge. "Do you need me to explain what this place is for? Your looks doesn't convince me so much."

Her attitude was starting to tick me off. Who does this dumpster queen thinks she was? "No ma'am."

Irritation flashed in her eyes. But she carried on. When we started walking again, a goofy guy that had wispy beard on his face walked clumsily towards us.

"Annabeth," he began.

She stared at him with death eyes. Those stone cold eyes that could make you wee on your pants.

"I-I mean, M-miss." He stammered. "I'm here to take your job. Hey, I'm Grover. Pleased to meet'cha." He smiled at me.

"Percy." I smiled back.

"Ah, the idiot came to relieve my job." She rolled her eyes again. "Alright, take this nincompoop with the tour."

"Yes miss." Grover said simply.

"And my polishing? Do it after school, yes, garbage dumb?" How annoying is she? She'll probably make my mother reach boiling point. Which is as hard as making a bear eat a nut the proper way.

He nodded.

"What was that?" she picked on her nails.

"Yes Miss." He said with a small voice.

"Do you have your tongue with you? Louder!" she said without even looking at him.

"YES MISS!" All right, that does it. No one should treat people like that.

"Hey, shove-off." I grabbed her shoulder. "You can't treat him like that."

She shoved my hands off her. "YOU DO NOT, TOUCH ME! Listen pipsqueak, just because you're the son of Paul, it doesn't men you do as you want. Understand?" She gave me the look, "I'm boss here", and stared at me with those intense stormy eyes.

"No, I don't. For you, just because you're popular and a mean-act self-proclaimed queen, you, don't, do, as, YOU, want. Now you get me, dumpster queen?" I stared her back.

For a moment, a wave of shock rippled through her face. Then her face hardened again.

"You have made yourself a powerful enemy, Jackson." She said, and she stormed off.

I snorted. "Arrogant bitch."

"What the-?" Grover stared at me in horror. "You simply, don't, fight back the 'populars' like that! Especially, Annabeth! The queen of the school! She'll kill you!"

"I'll kill her first before she can even attempt to." I don't get why their so afraid of her.

"Dude, she's different. Once, a boy became his boyfriend." He stared blankly. "He was a good friend of mine. Popular too. He was like the king of the school. Then, _it _happened."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Not my right to speak. The point is, he know has a metal arm. So be careful with her." Grover came back to reality.

Okay, one of the points why they're afraid of her. But still. They don't have to be _that _scared.

"Well, you have to be scared of her because of many things." He said, as if reading my mind. "Her mother is Athena, one of the most powerful lady in the world."

Really? Athena? She's got a trick p her sleeve, eh? "Well, my real father is Poseidon if that's what you mean."

"What? Dude, what? You mean _the _Poseidon? The man who had built the famous and successful on seas trading business the Oceans Corp, and had built four hundred and thirty five branches in the whole world? The man who had fifty five trillion US dollar riches and the brother of the most powerful guy in the world aside from Ra and Horus, Zeus?"

"Yep, that's the man."

"Great! We have two tyrants now."

I chuckled. "Me? A tyrant? The day when I become like her," I shuddered dramatically. "Is the day when a buffalo married a hippo and had dragons for children."

He managed a laugh. "Anyways, thank you very, very, much for saving me. We never see someone fight back against her. _Never."_ His smile turned upside down quickly. "But I still have to polish her shoes…"

"Polish? No way! You're a student here, you and her are equal."

"Thanks man, you're cool. Let's get on with the tour?"

"Let's see them."

**ANNABETH's POV**

I immediately had a bad feeling when this idiot came through the door. His was tall, tan and lean, his black-brown messy hair swept his face, and he had those sea green eyes that was so green you could mistake them for an emerald. In a way, he was gorgeous. Yet, dumb looking. And now, Mr. Paul asked me to have the tour job. I hate this job. Showing what's so obvious to people.

"Um, hi." He said in a stupid tone with a stupid face.

"Let's just get on with it." I said.

We toured the hall and reached the canteen. He said "ma'am" to me. That idiot. He really ticks me off. How I wish I could kick him out of the school door myself. Then Grover came. I was glad that butthead would take me off this stupid job.

"Annabeth," he began.

I glared him my trademark glare. He dares speak my name directly? That underprivileged idiot?

" I-I mean, M-miss." He corrected himself. He finally caught up. "I'm here to take your job. Hey, I'm Grover. Pleased to meet'cha." He smiled at that Percy dude with a stupid smile.

"Percy." He smiled back. Bubbly guys. Idiots.

"Ah, the idiot came to relieve my job." I rolled my eyes. "Alright, take this nincompoop with the tour worthless idiot." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes miss." Grover said simply.

"And my polishing? Do it after school garbage dumb." I said.

"Hey, shove-off." Percy grabbed my shoulder. "You can't treat him like that."

I was mortified. No one dares touch me. NO ONE. Except _him. _But this stupid newbie?! The nerve! I shoved his hands off my shoulder. "YOU DO NOT, TOUCH ME! Listen pipsqueak, just because you're the son of Paul, it doesn't men you do as you want. Understand?"

"No, I don't. For you, just because you're popular and mean-act clique, you, don't, do, as, YOU, want. Now you get me, dumpster queen?" he stared back.

How dare that stupid dumbass! Dumpster Queen? No one should fight back against me. Except _him. _No, not even him. I was dead mortified and shocked.

"You have made yourself a powerful enemy, Jackson." I said, and stormed off.

I passed the stairs harsh. I opened my locker, took my books, and slammed the door hard. That idiot. That idiot. That idiot. He'll learn his lesson soon enough. When I was about to enter the class, I saw those dumbasses giggling. _Yeah, if I borrowed my mom's bodyguards._ He doesn't know me, does he? Just his nerve to touch me made me shocked enough, but to call names at me. Then someon came and tapped my shoulder. I was ready to smack them, but I looked back and saw Thalia, my best friend.

"Hey, you okay? Your book is tight there." I realized I was shredding my books with my fists. "You only get like this once when… _That _incident happened."

"Oh, hey, sorry." I said.

"What is it? You get lost in thought rarely." Her eyes were full of concern. Well, in fact, I get lost in thought just for twice in my life, including this one.

"There's this fresh jerk. Percy Jackson's his name." I said.

"Oh," she said with a smirk. "Nothing seemed to ever bother you much. We usually just humiliate people like that and put them down. Or is it possible? You…"

"No! No!" I banished the thought from my mind. "He's top jerk and greatly stubborn! That's why he bothers me. He'll just be tough to mow down."

"Ha, well, he'll be as easy as breaking a baby's neck. Let's do tomorrow." She said.

"Course." The bell ringed and we went to our separate classes.

First lesson… Math. Great, good to improve my architect skills. When I took my seat, I realized that sitting beside me was… The guy on the peak of the jerk pyramid… Percy Jackson! My favorite lesson turned straight downward to my most hated. Curse it. He looked at me and shuddered in disgust. I gave the look back at him. We leaned away as far away as possible from each other. _Oh joy._

* * *

**So? How is it? Was it good? Please tell me by reviewing! They are appreciated much! Lot's of Love!**


	2. Makeup Bash-Up, Bashed Up Mind

**Hey! Thank you so much for the quick reviews! As I told you, they are very much appreciated! Oh, fangirling bc of you, I've put more info about the "him" in this chapter. And I'm sorry I didn't update for a whole week. Teachers go bombard homework mode on me. Alright, let's get done with the intro! Onwards to chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**PERCY's POV**

Right on! I just had a fight with this idiot and now I've got to sit with her? I looked at her and shuddered. She returned the look. We leaned away as far from each other as possible. The lesson went on awfully. Mr. Honker (yep, that's his name), a seventy two year old skinny man with a beaky nose and rat's nest hair kept on rambling about mathematical formulas in a flat tone while yapping occasionally at some idiots who were either fighting, doodling, or sleeping. Fortunately, he didn't get mad at people who were staring blankly at the whiteboard and had their minds swimming in the beach. So I kept on with it. Unfortunately, Lady Dumspter kept sneering and snorting while looking at me. That doesn't actually make the conditions any better for me.

"Mr. Jackson? Ms. Chase? Do you have any problems?" Mr. Honker looked at us and threatened to explode. He's got to have anger management lessons.

"No, Mr. Honker." Annabeth said with those charm puppy face.

"Pay attention please." Anger depleted from his red face. He went rambling again.

Now everyone, this is one of the examples of devil behind a mask. Never, fall to this. Especially when you meet a beautiful, blond, psychotic, extra mean, self-proclaimed queen. After that, the lesson went on by us flicking each other's hands when they pass the other's table territory. After what seemed like ages, the bell rang. _Finally. We're going part ways devil, bye-bye._ I thought. I saw Annabeth walk to the girls bathroom. On my way to my next class, I met Grover.

"Hey, man!" he skipped towards me cheerfully.

"Hey, what's making you so cheerful?" I was actually glad he'd finally found what is called happiness. But it was all of a sudden that it was actually weird.

"Guess what?!" he hopped around quicker.

"That's what I asked." His creepiness within.

"I've got a guurrllfriiieeenddah!" he pumped his fist in the air.

"Who?" Wow, he got a girlfriend? Oo-kay, let's just hope she's not a dumping top nerd.

"Juniper!" a beautiful girl with olive skin and green shirt went pass us. Her hair was braided perfectly and laid on her shoulder. She kissed Grover on the cheek and smiled at him.

"Dude, I'm trippin'." I looked at the girl, mystified.

"Hey!" he looked hurt.

"What? Oh, sorry! I didn't mean it as an offense. Congrats dude." I said.

He looked at Juniper and sighed dreamily. "Yeah, thanks…"

"Anyways!" I said.

"Oh, yeah. What's your next lesson?" He asked.

"Eh, it's… It's…" I was ashamed to tell him what.

"What?" he asked, even more curious.

"H… H-hom… e… E cee…" I kept my voice low.

"Home Ec?! We have our lesson together!" he gave me a crushing hug. At least the _good guy's _with me.

We took our seats. Grover sat on the far left of the room While I sat in the right. There's an empty chair on my left. In fact, that was the only chair left. Great! An opportunity for another mean dork to sit beside me! Then something puffy hit my chest. I realized it was another chest, and looked at the person of crushed on me. _You're kidding. _Yep, you've guessed it. A tripping Annabeth Chase crushed on me with full force. We were face to face. I was ready to smack that mean face of hers.

"Taking home ec? Takes a lot to be a man huh? Feminine dork?" she sneered.

"Got to help my mom with daily work since father's always busy. How about you? Taking this class can't even budge your huge boogeyman personality to a woman's." I sneered back.

Mr. Perkins, (written in huge letters on a pin on his fat, fat, chest) cleared his throat. I realized Annabeth was still leaning on me in a position that passed my privacy boundaries. She realized that too and got up abruptly, staring at me with murderous looks. Was it just my imagination or were her eyes… red? And puffy? She cried didn't she? After that, we remained silent.

**ANNABETH's POV**

I sat with that idiot. Fate, you're so cruel. I took a glance at him, and suddenly a memory scrambled my brain. They both had a gorgeous face. Both annoying and idiotic. I remembered his face clearly. His proud and handsome face. His gorgeous and blond hair that swept his face. Those piercing and intimidating eyes. _Get hold of yourself Annabeth. We've been through this. Why can't you forget that son of bitch?! _I've tried, believe me. I've went though hundreds of experts, yet my mind can't get of his face. Just when I thought it got better, I saw him. The dorky fresh fish, Percy Jackson. I looked at his face and sneered.

Mr. Honker's dangerous tone slapped me back to reality. "Mr. Jackson? Ms. Chase? Do you have any problems?"

"No, Mr. Honker."I said in my best convincing voice..

"Pay attention please." Anger depleted from his red face. He went rambling again.

The bell rang, and I took one last glance on his face. A painful glance. _His_ face, and Percy's face, they merge. A force pushed my eyes from inside. I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut and locked it. I felt so hopeless. I sat down, and weep. Tears exploded from my eyes. Why must it repeat? I've forced myself not to love. Yet he comes, and my whole conviction shattered. I wailed. The bathroom door burst open, and Thalia came.

"Annabeth? Annabeth! Are you okay?" her eyes filled with those concern looks I hate. "I heard your voice! Is it that Percy guy that makes you to this?" she balled her fists. "He's gonna learn the lesson."

"No! No! It's not him!" she saw me in my weakest for so many times I was embarrassed. "No, it's just _him._"

"Annabeth, we've been through this! You deserve better than that flirting idiot! I didn't even take his flirts seriously!" Thalia said.

"No, well, yeah, but…"

"He's just the son of that no good stupid telecommunications engineer!"

"Thalia, he wasn't a telecommunications engineer, he's a world wide known business man of the most successful communications company in the world." I corrected.

"And you still dare adore him?" she looked terrified.

"No, no, well I…"

She grabbed my shoulders. "Annabeth Chase, love is a cruel and stupid thing. We vowed not to love. Don't think about him anymore. Especially that Percy guy."

That's right. I hardened. Love is stupid. Jackson, I'll tear you apart quickly. "Right, let's get on."

We went separate ways. I entered the next class. When I was about to sit down, I tripped and fell to something… Somewhat mushy. And warm, and... Oh my god, it's a person. I raised my head and… mother holy. I crashed on the stupid jerk!

"Taking home ec? Takes a lot to be a man huh? Feminine dork?" I sneered.

"Got to help my mom with daily work since father's always busy. How about you? Taking this class can't even budge your huge boogeyman personality to a woman's." he sneered back.

We stared at each other. Mr. Perkins cleared his throat. I realized I was leaning dangerously, atomic dangerous close to him. If fat Mr. Perkins stomped his foot, our faces would've crashed on each other. Another force pushed my eyes from the back. I blinked back a tear. I got up abruptly. I tried to cover it, but he saw my puffy eyes. We remained silent. The bell finally rang, and we had recess. I met Thalia in the canteen.

"Ready to mow?" she asked with her devilish smile.

"Sure. Anytime." Percy, no matter how tough you are, you just can't mess with me.

"Normal or extreme?" Thalia picked up a handcuff.

"Oh, let's go extreme with this one." I came to Percy and tapped his shoulder.

"What the—humph!" the satisfying last part was because I kicked him hard on his gut.

Thalia made another blow to his gut and handcuffed him. We made him stood up, but apparently this idiot can't take two blows to his gut without buckling his knees. I took the make up box from Thalia's bag.

"Now, you know what'll happen if you mess with the queen." I filled the box with water, and splashed it to his face.

He looked like a misshapen male Barbie doll. I was about to add some finishing touches when he tripped me. He kicked Thalia on her chin and she crumpled. He tripped me and somehow managed to break free of the cuffs and handcuffed me instead, and made me sat. He took the make up box and grinned at me evilly. He looked extra creepy with a white make up covering his face and a red blush on his cheeks.

"Well Ms. Annabeth Chase." He said. "I do believe you'll need s total makeover. You look like a total bitch in your present."

"You wouldn't dare!" I stared at the box horrified.

"Really? Watch me." He splashed the makeup allover my face.

Agh! Now I smell like a Barbie doll with six hours do up! He grabbed my collar and raised me, my feet a few millimeters from the floor.

"Gentlemen! My ladies. Behold! The queen!" he shouted, and all looked at me and laughed hard. He dropped me and I landed hard on my bums.

He left with a grin of satisfaction. "Jackson!" I shrieked. "Stop right there!"

He came back and stood right in front of me. "Here, milady?"

"No! Well, yes, but no!" for some reasons, blood rushed to my cheeks.

He lowered himself and flicked my forehead. Then, that memory flashed again. _Him._ His handsome face smiling after he flicked my forehead. This incident happened here before. Right in this place… Right in this hour… For a moment, I was motionless. Those memories flashed again. His smiling face, his laugh, his chuckle. Tears fell off my eyes.

"Annabeth? Percy began. "Annabeth, I'm…"

I cursed myself for being so weak in front of the newbie. "Save it." I snapped.

"Annabeth…" he showed that stupid face. That goddamn face, pity.

"Annabeth what? What more will you do?!You have humiliated me twice here! You'll pay Jackson!" I stormed off.

**PERCY's POV**

I was having a blue ham for lunch at school, when someone tapped me at my shoulder.

"What the—humph!" Annabeth kicked me hard on the gut.

Some punk girl kicked me again, cuffed me, and made me stand. I buckled to my knees. Annabeth took a makeup box.

"Now, you know what'll happen if you mess with the queen." Annabeth filled the box with water, and splashed it to my face.

She was about to paint me some more, when thanks to summer camp I had, I managed to break free from the cuffs and tripped her. I kicked the punk girl on her chin and she crumpled. I took the box from Annabeth and handcuffed her instead.

"Well Ms. Annabeth Chase." I said. "I do believe you'll need s total makeover. You look like a total bitch in your present."

"You wouldn't dare!" she stared at the box horrified.

"Really? Watch me." I splashed the makeup allover my face,

She looked perfect with overly done makeup and a rd mark on her cheek, I grabbed her collar and raised her, her feet a few millimeters from the floor.

"Gentlemen! My ladies. Behold! The queen!" I shouted, and all looked at her and laughed hard. I dropped her to sitting position.

I don't wanna be mean or what, but it's just fair for her to get a punishment after bullying so much people. She deserved it. Well. Maybe not…

I left with a grin of satisfaction. "Jackson!" she shrieked. "Stop right there!"

I came back and stood right in front of her. "Here, milady?"

"No! Well, yes, but no!" she blushed.

I lowered myself and flicked her forehead. Suddenly, she stiffened. Her eyes stared at my direction, but not at me. She was looking, but not seeing. Her eyes went hollow, and for a moment, I saw… grief, weakness, sorrow… Tears fell off her eyes. I still think I didn't saw that right. Maybe I'd gone too far… But that's not it. Those eyes held much more than what they show. Annabeth isn't shallow.

"Annabeth? I began. "Annabeth, I'm…"

She was sent back to reality. Her eyes hardened, it made a huge brick of wall so I can't get through them anymore. "Save it."

"Annabeth…" I wanted to apologize badly. Maybe I did went too far… Maybe I had caused her bad memories to come back.

"Annabeth what? What more will you do?! You have humiliated me twice here! You'll pay Jackson!" I stormed off.

Okay, second day of school, and this happened. Great. Enjoy life. Now I was popular. The guy who faced back the tyrant. This is not the popularity I wanted. Not by humiliating people. I felt like I'm Annabeth now, gaining popularity by making others lose face. I felt so guilty. I wish I could shave my hair with garden scissors. And if you're all wondering why I couldn't, is because when I last made myself bald, my mom didn't made me blue foods for a week. Which is to say, very bad. Thinking of Annabeth, suddenly a thought came down to me. What was her past that made such a huge crater in her heart? Those eyes had so much grief… And everyone keeps saying "_that_ happened", "_he _came", and everything that had to be described with italics because they only refer and not tell the real thing. That was it, the curiosity was too much. I'm gonna have to discover it, one way or another.

* * *

**So? How is it? I guess it's a little to cliche on Annabeth's part, I sure hope you don't mind that. :) And as I told you, reviews are a trillion appreciated. So pleaase! For those who just reads but no review, please spare a little time, and type of what you think on the column just under and submit the review! So I can improve my story! Lots of love!**


	3. Pig-face Jerk, Machine Devil, Ghost Boy

**Hello guys! Well! We've made it to three chappies! Maybe for a few chapters including this one, I'm gonna go more detailed about the school and its students, activities, et cetera, et cetera. But never fear! Soon we'll come back to the main act! Anyways, onwards to chapter! Let me present to you, an all PERCY POV chappie! (it rhymes! Percy and Chappie!)**

**Disclaimer: I think we've been through this.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**PERCY's POV**

Sooo, yeah. This is it. Just a regular day for me in Goode. Just going to school, study, getting yapped occasionally for no apparent reason by pissed off teachers that had bad high school dating life, (I mean seriously, one teacher got mad at me because I got thick eyebrows and what he so called nice eyes. Like what?) and of course, being sneered and snickered at by Annabeth, eating blue food, and so on. But, I still have in mind my past discovering plan. It won't be easy of course… but eh, I don't wanna exaggerate, but with _that _type of girl? In break, I went with Grover just spinning around the school. I still haven't seen all of them. This school was he. Like real huge. I started asking the teensy bit of digging question to Grover.

"So," I said. "No one fights Annabeth? Nobody dares?"

"Well, normal students like me? No." he said.

"Hey, you said me. Not us. Are you saying I ain't normal?"

"What? No! I mean, you fought her. And back to the question who dares oppose her? The seniors."

Oh, interesting, I thought. "Who're these… _seniors_?"

"There are thirteen seniors here. They've been studying here for long times and are the children of the richest or successful man or woman in the world. There are of course, son of Zeus, Thalia and Jason Grace, son of Hades, Nico and Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Ares, Clarisse La Rue, son of Haphaestus Leo Valdez, daughter of Demeter Katie Gardner, son of Apollo, Will Solace, daughter of Aphrodite Piper McLean, son of Dionysus, Pollux, son of Hermes, Travis and Connor Stoll, and of course, Annabeth." He explained.

"Okay, and they're…"

"Very much feared and respected. If you got to all their bad sides, you're a gonner. They can kick you out of school without Paul's knowing or agreement and it will remain that way even if Paul wants that student back."

"But…"

"You've gotten to two of their bad sides already, which are Annabeth and Thalia, and Thalia's brother, Jason, will automatically hate you, plus his girlfriend, Piper."

"Great. So I've gotten to four's already. Nine left." I sighed.

"Yeah. The thing is, if you've gotten to a fight one, you have to get protection from another. And I'm feeling you're gonna get to another's bad side." He said.

Then, a bulky girl came. She had a red stringy long hair and murderous eyes. Grover stopped dead on his tracks. Then, his foot trembled.

"Ah, goatboy." She said.

"M-m-miss La Rue." Grover stammered.

"Bringing a new fishman, eh?" she looked at me.

"Hello." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll be straight on. Alright kid, you've got a good shape. How about you join my gang and dump this idiot? Don't mingle with idiots. They'll drag you down to their level and beat you down with their experience."

Alright, this is a senior. I probably should just shut up, but she annoys me. Not as much as Annabeth does, but well. "Nah. You look far worse than him. What's with the goat boy calling? He doesn't look like one. Now you, you like a backwards satyr. Goat's butt for a face."

She shot me a murderous look and scowled. I expected her to cuss like a sailor, instead, she took immediate actions. Shazam! My nose bent and flooded blood like it had been pulled sideways by a crane hook and hit by a metal plank. What the fuck did she eat for breakfast? An elephant? She cackled and was about to leave when I lunged at her, and gave a satisfying punch to the jaws. Something went clack! And I'm guessing I just dislocated her jaws. She stood up. Her face looked gruesome with mouth spilling blood. She stormed off.

"That's one. Eight left." He said. "And dang man! Your nose!"

"Oh yeah! Dang! My nose!" the nose hurts like nothing else.

Just then we heard someone crying for help. It sounded like, "hammer! Screwdriver! Hammer!" and it came from that place… uhh.. what's the name…

"It's from the laboratory!" Grover ran towards it. So of course, I followed.

Now, I don't know how laboratories look in your schools, but this one… Is class one sized room that could fill one hundred grown up man filled with machines and potions and chemicals I couldn't even name. Inside, a very panicked scruffy and scrawny boy with curly hair messed around a huge machine, his right arm doing this and that to the machine, while is left tried to grab some tools in his tool bag. A part of the machine showed the sign "CRITICAL! CRITICAL!", and kept beeping.

"I know it's critical damn it! Just gimme the hammer and I'll fix you! Now shuddup!" he cried.

Instinctively, I flew towards the tool bag, snatched the hammer and lend it to the boy. Almost immediately, he banged and pounded which I don't get how, fixed the machine. It steamed and the sign of "CRITICAL!" turn to "STABLES".

"Ahh… relieve. Wait, that isn't supposed to look like that." He frowned, then banged the machine once more and the writing of "STABLES" turned to "STABLE".

He looked back, face as bright as the sun. "Well, whadaya know! A freshman eh? What's your name?"

"Uhh, I'm Percy." I said.

"And you bring Grover! Not many is nice enough to be with him I don't know why." He hugged Grover and gave him a pair of boots.

"Thanks man!" Grover beamed. "Uhh, Perrrcyy? Imma go and check out the new shoes." He wore them, and something started bulging out of its sides. It grew longer and longer until it made a miniature wing. Grover yelled, "Maia!" and the shoes flew away. Literally.

"Wow, dude," I said, staring blankly where Grover had flew away. "That, is entirely freaking goddamn awesome."

"Well, thank you! Double thank you." He said. "Come, sit, sit, sit!" he gestured at a chair and I sat.

"Now," he said. "Are you _the _Percy I've been hearing about? The one who fought back that hell of a queen Annabeth Chase?"

"Uhh, I guess so." I said.

He beamed, "Then I've got two news for you! One, your death is most likely to be painful and horribly wrong!"

"Gee thanks. Don't get too enthusiast with it."

"The second, you can't be bullied by random people now, including some seniors. Because you have m y protection." He grinned.

"Umm? You've just met me. Why would you want to give protection? And how?" I was about to ask who is he when Grover saved my life.

"Thank you Mr. Senior Leo Valdez!" he came back flying and said out loud and stared at me.

"Oh, sure. Thanks for your protection." I said. "But still, why would you give me one quickly?"

"Well, you fought that self-proclaimed queen." He said. "And from looks, you're okay. So yeah."

Then, as if called, Annabeth passed and snorted.

I shook my head. "I don't get her problem. Does she even know how to smile?"

He sighed. "Oh well, she knows how clearly. Just forgot how to do it. She's like that now after _that_ happened."

I was sick of people saying things that had to be described with italics. "Seriously! What is "_that_"? Who is "_he_"? What are you hiding?"

"Not my right to spea-"

"I'll smack the next person who says that!" For a moment, I thought he was gonna scramble me and fry me literally. Instead, he sighed and stare at the ceiling.

"She wasn't always like that. Smiling? She used to be all about it. She used to laugh, and smile, and giggle. Yet after _that _happened, her mouth was locked and then... boomie! There she was. Cold as stone. The incident? You want to know? Well…" whatever he was going to say was cut off by a loud cry.

"WELL! Jackson!" I know that voice. That was…

"Clarisse." Leo scowled.

She brought a javelin with her. How did she even get that? "Payback time." She said.

I stood up and readied myself. She took a step forward, and suddenly, a tile under her ejected it self and launched her up. She crashed at Grover. And Grover seemed to have good reflexes because he kicked Clarisse away just after the moment of impact. Clarisse went poof and Grover went twirling around to the floor.

"What the crud?"

"See? Protection." Leo said.

"Not for me!" Grover protested.

"So what were you going to say?" I said. Suddenly, the stupid bell rang.

"Sorry, no time. When you need me, just come." He waved.

"Grover?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did he give me protection again?"

"Seniors makes enemies and gives protection for no apparent or stupid reasons."

"Oh"

Dang it. I was so close! Ugh. I walked again, heading up the stairs to my next class. What was that secret?! I'm certain I wouldn't stay sane long enough to find out if this is the way it goes. Alright, let's try to put together the bits n' pieces. Leo said Annabeth used to laugh and giggle, though I still doubt it. The probability of that is as slim as the chance aliens would attack the earth because of Tyson's (he is my cousin.) extreme fart heat. (Don't underestimate his fart power. He once almost burned my entire house because he farted near my stove.) Alright, back to topic. And then he said that _he _came. And then _that_ happened. So, he is probably some guy close to her. Obviously. And the event is life changing. So it must be something terrible. Then, could it be that the _"he" _is a raping guy and the bad event is rape? Nah, not Annabeth's type. She'll break the moron's neck that even thought about doing that to her. Alright, so the guy is probably… uhh, her boyfriend? Ex, to be precise. And when it's related to boyfriend, the event must be… horrible breaking up. That's it! Wait, the "he" could've been her father… and the event could've been an accident. Ungh! As I was continuing to think peacefully (not), just in the corner of my eye I saw a crowd. When I look to my left, I realized that the crowd were about nine huge guys beating up a small one at the middle.

"Hi-ya!" the small dude smacked one of the dude on the chin.

The boy was unnaturally thin. He had a very pale skin that reminds me of dead people. He kept smashing and whacking the guys no problem. While he was beating this guy, a guy behind him was about to smack him with a baseball bat. I felt bad for the thin boy. So I took the nearest fire extinguisher and cracked the skull of this last guy. The thin guy looked at me with icy face and death eyes. But they immediately melted and tuned to a mischievous smile.

"Hello." He offered his hand.

"Hi, I'm Percy." I shook it.

"Well, nice to meet'cha. See ya around." He put his hands in his sockets and walked away as if nothing happened.

"That was weird." I said.

"That clearly is. Good. Two seniors on your side." Grover said. "Well, time for our lessons. Bye."

"Bye." Next lesson… what is it? Uhh, oh yeah, Latin time.

Guess Annabeth's secret has to wait…

* * *

**So guys! How is it? Keep writing reviews! i can't believe there's only one reviewer for the previous chapter! T_T Let's try to make five for this one! Whadaya say? Eh? Eh? And yeah. This chapter is not good, I know. But don't worry, for the next chapter will be about... All ANNABETH POV chappie and contains all the info about ****_"him" _****and ****_"that_****"! So stay tuned folks, at Greekawesome's incredible show of- *self slaps* sorry, anyways, review! Peace out!**


	4. Anchored Memories

**Hello dear readerz! Well, itching to know about "****_him_****"? Finally, the secret is, revealed! Well then let's jump straight to the world of dearest Ms. Annabeth Chase!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, I wouldn't be writing here in the first place.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**ANNABETH's POV**

Just another stupid day, filled by stupid lessons and teachers with Percy leading them at the peak. I hate that idiot. He made me get back to those memories. He reminded me of that stupid boy! I can't say I blame him though. Of course I can! I hate him. I was passing the lab in recess when I saw him. That gor—disgusting face of his. I snorted and quickly passed. We does his face have to be so damn gorgeous and so alike with _his_?! My intentions of just "passing" the lab changed. I got in and took some chemicals. Quickly, I stormed to the tennis court, mixed them, throw them, and a beautiful explosion occurred. Literally. Don't ask me how I know how to make it. My brother is a pyromaniac. When the students took notice, I ran back to the building and ran to my locker, took my books, and stormed off again. I'm weird? I know. So I went to my next class, and simply listen on to what the teacher had to get off his chests. They day went on pretty much the same.

After the school time was over, I walked home. Strange for someone rich? I do not care. My house was a huge two stories building with walls from grey stones and gardens decorated with nice olive trees. All my mom's taste. When I reached the doorstep, I knocked. Just after two beats, the door swung open and my cheeky brother came out grinning like crazy.

"Sis!" he hugged me like there was no tomorrow.

"Malcolm, I've just been seven hours away." I shooed him off gently, (yes I can do that) and bashed my room door. (I had to do something rough to compensate for doing something gentle.) I got in, and locked it.

I sighed, threw my bag and changed my cloth. I turned the radio to max, and lay on my bed. I sighed, and closed my eyes.

***FLASHBACK***

I giggled as a blond handsome guy walked passed me.

"Now that, is some nice fresh, juicy-"

"Silena!"

"What? Even you have to admit that guy is hot." Silena said, giggling.

"What? No! Okay, he maybe quite hot, but I don't like him." I said.

"Liar!"

"I didn't!"

The blond guy looked back, and my jaws dropped as I saw his proud and handsome face. His scar drawn from the right corner of his left eye to the corner of his mouth made him even more handsome. He had perfect abs and a muscular body. He chuckled and walked away.

"Shut back your air hole Annabeth, don't let it pour a waterfall!" Silena giggled some more.

"Silena!" my cheeks probably were as red as tomatoes.

"Oops! That's a drop!" she extended her arms dramatically and pretended to catch an imaginary drool.

"Silena!" I went redder.

"What? I'm not deaf you know!"

"No, but your mind is probably unhealthy. Let's just go." I dragged Silena into the school building.

In the process, we met Thalia.

"Well hello ladies!" Thalia said.

Immediately, Silena started to yap uncontrollably.

"Oh my gosh, oh gosh, Thalia! I met this guy and he was so hot! He had abs and that sexy body!" she paused and squealed, then continued again. "His face, his face was so cute! His abs! His face! Oh god he is so hawt!"

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Uhh, and?"

Before I could strangle her, she barked a sentence, "And Annabettie likes himmm!"

For a moment, Thalia just stared blankly. Then, her eyes widened and pointed at the boy's direction. "You mean him?!"

Silena squealed again. "Yes! It's him!"

Thalia started to squeal in an un-Thalia-like way. "Oh me gosh! Annabeth is in love!"

My cheeks went ablaze. "Me?"

"Yes you!" Thalia and Silena said in chorus.

"And him?"

"Yes him!"

"What?"

"In love! Hurray! Hurray!" They danced all around like retards.

"Stop fooling around!" I hissed. "You people are embarrassing me!"

"You are in love!" Silena spun around.

"I am not!"

"Oh yes you are!" Thalia chirped.

"Nu-uh!"

"Oh yes, Annabeth is in love!" Thalia and Silena sang.

"Guys! Everyone is looking at us!" I slapped their heads.

"OW! What was that for!" Thalia rubbed her head.

I gave her the "duh" expression. "Oh, alright! What are you people looking at? Personal singing around and matters! Shoo-shoo! Mind yer own business!"

The three of us stared at each other. Then burst out laughing and walked away like idiots.

We separated from Silena and went on to our next class. I took my seat with Thalia beside me. I started thinking about the boy. I mean, Silena was true. He was so damn gorgeous. I have to know him. Definitely. SLAP! Stop thinking of him! He had awesome abs. SLAP!

"Psst! Psst!" Thalia said, nudging me.

"Huh, what?"

"That guy from earlier, he's there." She pointed.

Blood rushed to my cheeks again for no apparent reason. Oh, he really was gorgeous. SLAP! Think of something else! Baby unicorns! With nice blond hair like his… SLAP! A cute kitty cat! With his handsome face… SLAP! A blank mannequin! With his abs… SLAP! I was looking at his face, when he suddenly looked at my direction. I immediately redirected my eyes, but I heard his little chuckle. Damn it. I was caught. Gods, I spend the lesson thinking about him. I kept scolding myself to stop thinking about him, but I couldn't get his goddamn face of my mind. I was picturing his eyes when I heard the bell rang. So, still picturing his eyes, I got up. Which end up in the ultimate accident of me, head butting Thalia's head. I sometimes think her mom was half stone statue or something.

"Ow! What was that for?" Thalia shrieked.

"Well what do you think that was for? Nothing!" I rubbed my head.

"If you keep thinking of that Mr. Hot, and these are the consequences of thinking of him, you will cause massive damage to your surroundings!" she rubbed her head.

"I wasn't thinking of him!" I blushed again.

"Stop it." She rolled her eyes. "It's like saying I'm not mad while you just threw a metal pipe at an innocent dog."

"Okay, maybe I was thinking of him."

She glared at me.

"What? Don't give me that look!"

She glared some more.

"Alright! I was thinking of him…"

"Ha!" she did some jiggling.

"So you wanna have lunch?"

"Sure."

And of course, inevitably I had to see him again in the canteen. Gods, stop looking at him! He was sitting with some guys, chatting around. I kept looking at him as if my eyes were pulled to a single huge magnet. When he turned his head, our eyes met. I blushed, I tried to look away, but just couldn't. He got up, and walk towards my direction. Distracted as I was, I walked in a trance to a puddle of spilled water. Slip, swoosh! I slipped, and I started falling. Crap, my face is gonna be flat in less than a second. Shit, shit, shit, shiiiit! When my face was an inch away from the floor, I stopped. Someone had grabbed my wrist. I gasped. I looked up, and _tra la la li lie, _guess who it is! Prince charming himself had saved me from a stupid fate. He pulled me up, and stupidly, I tripped the second time and my face smacked his chest.

My cheeks flamed. "Oh god, I'm so sorry!"

I brushed my shirt and was about to walk away quickly when he stopped me. "Hey, no probs." He grinned. "What's your name?"

"I, I am soo sorry that I tripped and crushed on you and-" he asked me my name! How stupid am I? Instead, I started rambling as my cheeks got hotter and hotter.

"Did your mom really give you a ramble for a name?" he smirked.

"No, I. Sorry. My name is Annabeth. And yours?"

"I am…"

***END FLASHBACK***

Those memories. They kept haunting me. I can't get it off my mind. A tear trickled down my cheeks. I buried my face in my pillow and screamed. Top class shriek that would shatter a glass that's in front of me. Why, why happen to me? I tried to forget him, every time I thought I'd forgotten him, his face… his face with his warm smile would appear again in my thoughts. Maybe I didn't try to forget him. Maybe the reason I can't forget is because I want it with me. I won't let go and accept the truth. I can't let go of those anchored memories. Those memories… The memories of…

***FLASHBACK***

_"I, am Luke Castellan."_

* * *

**Hello my dearest readerzz! Well, the secrets of who "he" is, is finally revealed! I am terribly sorry if this chapter sucks. I am horrible at writing poetic stuff like this. I've never excelled in the art of poetry. I'd rather take a nap than do poetry. Hehehe.**

**Oh, and thank you to hope is lost in our wold22 for reminding me for a stupid mistake! I can't believe I wrote elementary school there...**

**So dear readerz, please, please, R&R! I can do a little Spanish to get you to do it if you want, senor y senorita. :D if there are any mistakes you find, or anything you want me to improve, tell me by reviewing! Lots of love! (This is a long AN...)Percy Jackson maniac here, piece out!**


	5. What You Call Fate

**HEY GUYS! I'm terribly sorry for not updating for such a long time! My dad got tangled in to some trouble. He tried to mess with one of the richest man alive in my country that hadn't been paying tax for an eternity. My dad's a very, very… in fact too devoted to his work journalist. And you know, the consequences when you try to mess with a dude so rich he can buy a plane like buying a doughnut? He almost went to jail. Also, you people (especially ones in school…) must understand the devils you call teachers does not understand that my head isn't a coconut skin. They went bombard homework mode on me. -_- Anyways, I'm gonna try and update in Saturday, so don't worry! And onwards to chapter!**

**Disclaimer: You get the idea. I mean, the label is "Disclaimer"!**

**CHAPTER 5**

**PERCY's POV**

I'm still so frustrated by the fact that I almost discovered Annabeth's secrets yesterday. I kept thinking, as I crunched my blue burger. (Don't ask.) I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the bell rang until the second time.

"Shit!" I stuffed my burger to my lunchbox, and dashed to my next class.

Inside, was waiting a furious female teacher with boiling eyes and steamed breath.

"Jackson!" she screeched. "Five minutes?!"

"Yes Mrs. Poof!" Gods I hate this teacher.

"Sit!" Mrs. Poof screeched again.

After shooting one more glare at me, she began writing unreadable scribbles on the whiteboard which I presume was mathematical formulas and rambled on a chain of explanation for the writings, but all I could think of was _Annabeth_. Don't get me wrong! I amnot thinking about _the _Annabeth. Just… ridiculously curious about her secret. The lesson ended, and I was about to exit the room when Mrs. Poof called me.

"Jackson honey!" she said, with a soothing voice that contained unimaginable malice.

I grunted. "Get straight on with it. How many times?"

The spawn of Satan gave one of her trademark smirks. "Eighty-one! Just like my age!"

**ANNABETH's POV**

Latin class was done, now it's Home Ec. One of the very few subjects I started to despise because of him. The all famous Percy Jackson, _The One Who Resists, He That Fights, _my ass. What next? Maybe soon the toilet he just used to shit will be considered holy. _The Holy Plate of Shitting. _Before he came, life was good. The first time I met her was even worse than that time when Hera, my mother's business rival sent a package. And by package, I mean twenty intestinally challenged cows that chomped down seven of her homework papers. I sighed, packed my stuff, and went to the next class. She sat at the very front, sitting next to some Silena Beauregard.

"Anni!" she did a big hug.

"We've been in this class together for long Silena. And don't call me that. I'm not some due in Star Wars that has a chick's nickname."

"Oh, you watch?" she raised an eyebrow. "Quite a taste there."

I glared at her. "Alright, alright, jeez. If you don't control your temperamental behavior, you're really going to explode like a nuke someday. Really, what happened to you?"

Immediately, after the last words left Silena's mouth, those memories came back again. I bit my lips to bleeding point, and squeezed my eyes shut. Why are they so painful? They're just memories. I could see from Silena's eyes that she wished she hadn't said that. I knew she meant it as a joke, but it hit a little too close to home.

"Annabeth, I, I'm sooo sorry!" she apologized quickly. "Look, I didn't mean it as-"

"I know. It… it's fine."

"Well! Now that everybody is here!" Mr. Perkins began. "I have a task for you. You will bake something of your own creativity. Think of what you will bake, I already have the materials you would need here on the table behind me. But this time, instead of baking it here you will do it at home. You can bring the materials I have provided home. You will bake at least five things, and you will work in pairs-"

Excited voices filled the room. Everyone was looking at the partner they want to have and started standing up, trying to grab their partners. "That, I have chosen!" Mr. Perkins finished.

Almost immediately, the excited voices turned to groans, and some "dang it!'s" and "AWWW!'s". Mr. Perkins cleared his throat, and everyone became silent. Nobody was brave enough to get squashed by his heavy mass. I looked around the room and thought, _crap, who is it now?_

"No objections?" he asked. Though I was sure he wasn't asking permission. More like giving the students a chance to change their minds and obey. No one spoke up. "Good. Now, I will read the names." He looked around the room and started calling names.

"Ms. Grace with Mr. Stoll."

"Ms. Di Angelo with Mr. Solace."

"Ms. Beauregard with Mr. Beckendorf." Mr. Perkins raised an eyebrow. "Of all the people in this school, you were the last in my mind to join my class boy."

Everyone thought it was weird too. He was an all hardcore guy. The engineer dude alongside that scrawny idiot, Valdez… but the reason's clear why he's here. Silena Beauregard. Those two are two obsessed love birds. Beckendorf blushed.

"Anyways," Mr. Perkins cleared his throat. The list went long and forever, I waited for my name to be called, but it wasn't until the very end.

"Ms. Chase… umm… I'm sure there was one more boy here… Who was he? Platypus… Periplus… Pettycash, Pathetic, Purple, Perry…" Mr. Perkins said.

That was when the door burst open and a head poked through it. "Sorry Mr. Perkins! Mrs. Poof held m for quite a long time I…"

"Excellent! Mr. uhh… Jackson! Ms. Chase and Mr. Jackson!" Mr. Perkins beamed.

_What?!_ No way. There's no way I'm gonna bake with him. I'd rather die rained on by a thousand cow poop. No way, just no. That idiot's mouth dropped as wide as a trashcan hole. I screeched, and threw my pencil case at his face.

"Ow! Dang it! Oww!" he rubbed his already destroyed face. "And Mr. Perkins! There must be some kind of mistake!"

"Hmm? What mistake?" Mr. Perkins asked.

Everyone else giggled. Percy and I were speechless. Almost the whole school (except the thick headed teachers) knew we hated each other much. Like much, much. Everyone knew he was my ultimate enemy. I scowled.

Mr. Perkins raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? Alright, it's settled then? Good! Now chop-chop! Pick the materials you would need!"

One word: FUCK

**PERCY's POV**

I ran from Mrs. Poof's class to uhh… Home Ec! I hoped he will not have any punishment worse than Mrs. Poof gave me. My hand felt like a deflated whoopee cushion. I finally reached the door and poked my head in.

"Sorry Mr. Perkins! Mrs. Poof held m for quite a long time I…"

"Excellent! Mr. uhh… Jackson! Ms. Chase and Mr. Jackson!" Mr. Perkins beamed.

Then there it came, the worst punishment of all. You know, when I said "could my day get any worse", I meant it as a rhetorical question. Not a challenge. After momentarily paralyzed and frozen, Annabeth shrieked and threw her METAL pencil case on my face.

"Ow! Dang it! Oww!" I rubbed my face. What did I ever do to deserve this? "And Mr. Perkins! There must be some kind of mistake!"

"Hmm? What mistake?" Mr. Perkins asked.

Everyone else giggled. I was speechless. I know about fat and crap, but why should I always get tangled with her? Of all people! Why her?

Mr. Perkins raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? Alright, it's settled then? Good! Now chop-chop! Pick the materials you would need!"

As masses and masses of students crowded the table behind Mr. Perkins. I walked slowly to the table, and bumped to something. Wait, _someone._

"Jackson…" the person turned around. Of course! Chase! Damn it. "Had you come quicker Jackson, I wouldn't have been paired up with you! It's your fault..!" she shoved me and was about to turn around when I grabbed her shoulders and forced her to face me.

"Listen up Lady Arrogantus, I don't want to be paired up with you as much as you with me, but can I do anything about it know? No? As I thought. So if you don't want this to be much more miserable, just shut up, get on with it, and wait till it ends. Savvy?"

She scowled but grudgingly agreed. She turned and stormed to the table behind Mr. Perkins.

"Alright, now what do we pick?" I asked her.

"Materials. What else, rocks?" she said without even looking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I know that much, Captain Sarcasm. But what?"

"Flour, eggs, cheese, and I'll take this ham…" she started mumbling and picking up things.

"Ham? Eww, that's an immensely gross and low taste." I said, disgusted.

She glared at me. "Alright, I have no right to judge. Alright."

"Now get over here and quickly pick something you like-"

I saw blueberries on the table and cut her off. "Blueberries!"

She gave me a weird look. "Blueberries?"

"Yeah, I like blue food." She looked confused. "Don't ask."

"Fine, just pick it up." She grumbled and stormed away. Temperamental.

"ALRIGHT!" Mr. Perkins said. "The time is up, make sure you submit the work next week!"

I have to go to her house or the other way around someday, mustn't I? Ugh…

* * *

**Well! Hello! Hello and sorry! I'm gonna try updating tomorrow, but don't be so hopeful. If my dad tries anything funny or was needed to be a speaker in certain places... well, it could probably end up to next week. Yeah, sorry jeez! And I know, this chapter sucks so bad I wanna puke on it, but writer's block is starting to change from lumps of straw to metal bars that blocks my vision of brilliante ideas. And R&R! spend just a little time typing what you think on the space below dis! Flames and critics will be taken as a note while the rest will be much and very much appreciated! Alright, so REVIEWS!And I'm changing my pen name! It's Servant of Awesomeness, and i change because my friends are getting a little... invasive.  
**

**Peace out. **


	6. The Text

**Hey! See? Somehow, my extremely stupid and invasive friend somehow figured out my story even with my new pen name! And I'm sorry, it's a Sunday update. Because you know, good ideas doesn't just come from your head like a good fart out of your full butts. Yeah. Anyways, onwards to chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I am not, RR.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**PERCY's POV**

**I'm so bored… why's this day so horrible? I picked up my phone and scroll down my contact list for no apparent reason. Mom… Paul… Poseidon… Calypso… Annabeth… wait, Annabeth? Oh yeah, I asked Grover for safety measure. Well, looks like my boredom is going to become excitement.**

**ANNABETH's POV**

****I hate that block head! I kicked my door house open and threw my bag away. My two bothers came, holding some robot toys.

"Oooh, sister's angry!" Malcolm said.

"Definitely angry." Bobby replied.

"She must be in love!" Malcolm exclaimed.

"Yeah, that'll happen. Now run quick or you'll have a five finger mark on your lazy butts!" I had a soft spot for them.

They screamed and ran away, giggling. I sighed. I went to my room and crashed on my bed. Ugh… I hate you Mr. Porkins. You stupid fatass with a baby's ass you call a chin. Then something went _beep_. My phone…

**TEXT**

[The Unknown: Hello, missy.]

I didn't reply.

[The Unknown: Beep]

[The Unknown: Buzz]

[The Unknown: Bang]

[The Unknown: Ker-splat!]

Dammit this person tick's me off.

[Annabeth: WHAT?! If this is cyber bullying and I caught you, I'm gonna rip your head off with my bare hands and throw it on the Pacific Ocean!]

[The Unknown: The funny thing when you bully someone with technology is thatthey threaten that if they find you they will yada, yada. The thing is, because it's CYBER bullying my friend, you just have no clue how to find the person. And can you even get to the Pacific Ocean? No? As I thought.]

[Annabeth: Fuck off dick.]

[The Unknown: That wasn't very nice, Emo Barbie.]

[Annabeth: I don't even think this should be called bullying. If you want nice, search for another person. Now just tell me who de fuck you are!]

[The Unknown: Tempting. But nah, something to compensate.]

[Annabeth: As if!]

[The Unknown: Right… Tempting isn't it? I know you're not stupid. Your mother is Athena, correct? If I tell you my name, you can track me down easily, even if I don't tell you my real name, you can track down this number.]

[Annabeth: Tell me what you want. Money?]

[The Unknown: No, your humiliation is what I want.]

[Annabeth: Get straight on with it.]

[The unknown: I want you to say, "I pledge allegiance to the emo's for we make the world go round.  
And if you don't like it, well get over it, for heaven or hell we are bound.  
So just accept me, for who I am, because I am an emo.  
So just go on, and be a jerk, but to extreme measures I will go.  
Maybe you'll stop if only i say, Do not fuck with the emos."]

[Annabeth: Never!]

[The Unknown: You want it.]

[Annabeth: No, I'm not an emo.]

[The Unknown: Of course you are. When not boiling, your expressions are so flat I thought a bulldozer ran over your face.]

[Annabeth: No.]

[The Unknown: See? You speak short sentences! Now just speak the pledge and I'll leave you alone.]

[Annabeth: I will not fall to the callings of the devil!]

[The Unknown: Ooh, you're catholic. That's what the devil does, right? Tempting people?]

[Annabeth: Fine! I pledge alliegence to the emo's for we make the world go round.  
And if you don't like it, well get over it, for heaven or hell we are bound.  
So just accept me, for who I am, because I am an emo.  
So just go on, and be a jerk, but to extreme measures i will go.  
Maybe you'll stop if only i say, Do not fuck with the emo. There! Now tell me your name!]

[Percy Jackson: I just acquired an item to blackmail you.]

[Annabeth: Wtf]

[Annabeth: You're _the _Percy Jackson?]

[Percy Jackson: How nice of you to call me with a _the_! And yes, as far as I know, there's only one Percy Jackson in the world unless my always drunken uncle somehow has a child and gave him my name, yeah, it's me.]

[Annabeth: JACKSON! You fucking son of a goddamn bitch! You worthless piece of shit! I'm gonna stuff you back to your mother's asshole!]

[Percy Jackson: *eats popcorn* uh-huh. Then? Oh, and I'm probably going to whack your head with a sledgehammer before you can do those.]

[Annabeth: t(-.-t)]

[Percy Jackson: *gasps* is that an… an… emoticon?! Oh, okay, okay, second blackmailing item.]

[Annabeth: ARGH! I hate you!]

[Percy Jackson: That should be the 1978 times I got that.]

[Annabeth: Dick.]

[Percy Jackson: Emo]

[Annabeth: Asshole.]

[Percy Jackson: Alright, alright, let's stop this. How are we gonna do the baking project?]

[Annabeth: I dunno, you decide.]

[Percy Jackson: -_-]

[Annabeth: What?]

[Percy Jackson: Can I ask you something?]

[Annabeth: No.]

[Percy Jackson: Why are you so gloomy? And deathly, and creepy, and cranky?]

[Annabeth: For no apparent reason you don't need to know.]

[Percy Jackson: Of course I do, to you know… counter that shitty attitude of yours.]

[Annabeth: You have no right to say it!]

[Percy Jackson: Please, of course I do. You don't even understand pain.]

[Annabeth: Of all the people, you should be the last to say that! Your life is good, everyone likes you. I understand pain more than you do! My whole life is a torment!]

[Percy Jackson: Because of what? You keep getting angry at people that pass by you?]

[Annabeth: I'm warning you Jackson. You don't understand me. You have no idea how it feels like to be abandoned by the person you love without any words, and to cry and blame yourself for everything each day after although you didn't do anything wrong.]

[Percy Jackson: Bingo, caught you wide open.]

[Annabeth: Don't you ever, say that again. You don't understand my pain. You don't understand me. And look, it's somehow 11 pm. I gotta sleep, bye.]

**PERCY's POV**

I chuckled to myself and looked at my ceiling. 'Of all the people, you should be the last to say that! Your life is good, everyone likes you. I understand pain more than you do! My whole life is a torment!'

Even someone like her just sees me by my cover. My life isn't that simple. Pain? That's the most substance to come round in my life I know. Abandoned by someone you love? Check. Believe me Annabeth, I understand pain. More than you realize. I do Annabeth, I do…

* * *

**Well! I know it's a lot cliche, but I sure hope you don't mind! Annabeth's secret is half uncovered, but then pops out Percy's! Well, when I read the Annabeth chapter I was like, ****_"Oops crap, I uncovered this too quick. Gotta make something up quick!" _****Then BAM! I got the idea. Anyways guys, this is shorter than my previous chapters, and i also hope you don't mind.**

**Anyways guys, REVIEWS! Reviews are needed to fund this story to keep on going. Also people, I'm getting a huge writer's block here, so feel free to drop ideas by reviewing! You can also PM me, really. I won't feel disturbed. So R&R! (That fits Rick Riordan's initials you know. And yeah, I'm random.)**


	7. Am I Falling For This Person?

**Oh c'mon! One review only? MORE people! Gimme more! BWAHAHA! *epic evil laugh scene* seriously guys, review! And I don't actually have anything else to say here, so let's just get on with this.**

**Disclaimer: REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 7**

**ANNABETH's POV**

GAK! I hate that idiot. I refuse to see him today! I repeat, I REFUSE to-

"Hello." someone tapped my back. I jumped and whirled.

"Hey sunshine." It was him.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"Why so mean?" he smiled.

"Forget about last night."

"What night? Oh, that… Thank you for reminding me!"

"Jackson..!"

"Chase!"

"Argh!"

"Hmm."

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"That!"

"What?"

"You little irritating twit!"

"I know, I'm just awesome that way."

"Far from that, cocky bubbly clown."

"Far too close, emo barbie."

We kept throwing insults at each other until some random boy walked pass us and said, "You like each other, don't you?"

We both stopped and immediately glared at him with murderous looks. "NO."

His eyes widened in fear and walked away. "Okay, okay."

BRRIINGGG!

"Gah! I wasted time because of you!" I cried.

"And I wasted mine because of you."

"Then why did you come to me?!" I shrieked.

"Well then why didn't you walk away?" His mouth started forming the upside down of frowns.

"You know I can't stand insults!" I shrieked again.

"Hey sunshine, all I did was greet you." He smirked.

Crap. That's a full stop. "Argh!" I stormed away. I looked back for a moment and saw that smug expression of his. While I walked to my next class I can't help but wonder, _why didn't I walk away?_ That thinking gave me a headache quickly. I got in the classroom and found an empty chair beside a waiting Silena. Oh crap, a waiting Silena was never good.

She turned to me and gestured for me to sit beside her. "So?" she said, after I sat.

"What so?"

"Him."

"If you mean Luke Castellan…"

"No." the love guru said calmly. "You like him, don't you?"

"Him who?"

"Him!" she wiggled her eyebrows. "Right? Right?"

I shuddered. "Don't do that. It's weird and creepy. And I don't know who you're talking about."

"Him!" she gave me a frustrated look.

"Him who?!"

"Percy freaking Jackson you dolt!" she cried.

"What, him? You mean— Gods that's gross! Ew, no! Gross! Blech!"

"Hmm?" she smirked.

"Hell yeah! That's impossible! Why do you even think that?"

"One, opposites attract," she said.

"Bullshit! Just because there's magnet it doesn't mean I'm one!"

"Two, you do attract each other," she said again.

"The only thing attracting about him is his godly stench."

She squealed. "See? You said it's, and I quote, "_godly_"!"

"That's not what I me..!"

"Three, you talk a lot. Much more than you realize."

"It wasn't even that kind of talk!"

"But you talk. Four, he texted you last night." Her mouth quirked up more and more by each sentence.

"How did you even..?"

"And five! You can't get your sexy ass off him!" she squealed. "You definitely like him!"

"No! I'm trying to get away from him! Not getting closer!"

"See?! It means they're true! I have eyes and ears everywhere Annie. EVERYWHERE." She did those hand gestures thing.

"Stalker! Stop barging to someone's personal life!"

"Hmmh, Annie, Annie. You're definitely falling for him. And when the moment comes when your lips touches his with burning passion, I will be there to see it. I will be."

"Silena…" I was cut off by Ms. Black.

"Good morning! Now, let's start our…" she was then cut off by Thalia barging in. Ms. Black frowned. "Ms. Grace, would you care to explain…"

"Sorry Ms. Black, my car got crashed by another." She scratched the back of her head.

"Fine, take your seat." She said, still frowning.

She sat behind my and Silena's table. "Psst," Silena whispered. "That's not true. You've been here since morning!"

"Yeah, that emo-shun guy asked for a fight. So I gave him one." She said.

"Oh, you mean Nico?" I said. "That explains the bruise on your cheek."

"Nico, hmm?" Silena pondered. Then looked at Thalia with that determined matchmaker's grin.

"What?" Thalia started shifting uncomfortably on her chair.

Silena wiggled her eyebrows and said, "You like him, don't you?" Gods, here we go again…

"EW!" Thalia said so loudly that Ms. Black jumped out of her skin.

"Ms. Grace!" she scolded Thalia.

Thalia shot Silena a look and said, "Sorry Ms. Black!"

After Ms. Black settled down, Thalia hissed at Silena. "I would NEVER, love that spawn of the devil! A dead drunkard mother is enough, and I wouldn't add a frickin' unstable emo to my house!"

"House?!" Silena held a squeal so it sounded like a rat getting squished by a car. "You're thinking to marry him already?! That's so forward thinking!"

"No!" Thalia hissed. "I mean my, err… life!"

"Look guys, I know what the freaking hell happened between you and Luke, but if you want to ever live your life, forget about the oath you two made. Love is cruel. It really is. But the question was never whether your first will stay forever, your heart will break because of it. The first will never last. But the real question was, will you be able to pick yourself up, fix your heart, and search for another love that will stand strong and forever?" Silena said. 'That was always the tough part. Will you be brave enough to love again?"

Her words echoed in my mind repeatedly. '_Will you be brave enough to love again?' _Will I be? Or even, will I ever find someone else? Better than Luke? Although I hated him, and blamed him for all that happened to me, I still… Adore him. Think of him. And even… Love him.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the lesson. "Well, buh-bye! Our lessons are separate from here on." Silena said.

"Mine too." Thalia said.

"Yeah, bye." I said.

**PERCY's POV**

I didn't know a person could get that much fun from teasing. I thought as I walked home. I rang the doorbell of my house.

"Percy!" my mom came out of the house hugged me.

"Mom, the—r-ribs!"

"Oh! Right! Sorry! Well, I'm cooking blue ham. I'll tell you when I'm finished!"

"Alright." I said, and got in my room.

I crashed on my bed and closed my eyes. Then, a thought came to my mind.

_Annabeth._ Oh god.

Annabeth what?

_Annabeth._

What's with Annabeth?

_Just Annabeth._

Get the devil out of my mind!

_How? You can't stand a day without teasing her. _

That's just for fun!

_Admit it. She's attracting, isn't she?_

No!

_Oh yes. You know she's pretty._

That's a mask of the devil!

_No, it isn't she's just naturally pretty. Now imagine this._

No!

_The first time you saw her. Her golden curls bounced around her shoulders gracefully, her intense grey eyes… And she has a beautifully long athletic legs._

She IS pretty… Wait, no! Where the hell did you came from?!

_I'm your thoughts. You're actually thinking of this yourself._

You're lying! I would never think of her like that!

_Think which one of us is the lying one._

I…

_Aren't you? Don't lie to yourself._

I sighed. Am I really falling for her?

**ANNABETH's POV**

I sat on the floor of my balcony, feeling the wind brush against my skin. I buried my face in my hands.

_Luke, Luke, Luke _was all I could think off.

_Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Percy_

Wait, what was he dong in my mind?! Crap, I need to get rid of his name. Alright, just do what the therapist told you to.

Imagine a large, large crack opening on the ground. Then imagine yourself throwing the thing you do not want to linger to (which in this case, is Percy's name), then imagine the thing go far, far away from reality to the bottomless pit. Then close it. Done. Suddenly, the hole exploded again, and Percy's name came out with a blinding glow. I shrieked, and imagined another hole and threw his name there again. I closed the hole, but it came exploding again, with Percy coming out with Superman's outfit but has the symbol 'P' instead of 'S'. Agh! GET OUT! I destroyed my dream world. Oh god.

_But he really did have abs. A solid one._

Shaddap!

_Didn't you see, the first time you met him, you could see his abs even through his shirt._

I said SHADDAHP!

Gods. I'm falling for him, aren't I?

**THIRD PERSON's POV**

They both were lost in thought. Thinking of not making the same mistake twice, remembering their different mistakes in the past. They thought of each other, each not realizing the other's thought of them. But they both thought of one exact same sentence:

'Am I falling for this person?'

* * *

**MUHUHUHAHAHAHA! The beginning of the Supreme PERCABETH! MUHUHUHUHAHAHA! Hmm, good, think you this chapter? Or bad? Hmm hmm, review then, you must. And try, not. Do, or do not. There is no try. For my ally is the force, and a powerful ally, it is. Hmm hmm hmm hmm. REVIEW!**


	8. Pains and Shadows of the Past

**Greetings strangers of distant lands yet friends with things in common! The chains of Percy Jackson ties us together no matter how far our lands are apart! Or, you are just the people who were affected by my friend's promotion of my stories but decided to like my story. Well, all here mentioned are respected! (Except you Awesomeness2122, if you are reading this.) SO! I hate to admit this, I ran out of ideas so I decided to write this chapter straight. But don't worry. I already have the perfect plan for my next chapters! So anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The label is disclaimer. You know what this is.**

**PERCY's POV**

I groaned when I realized that the baking project was supposed to be submitted tomorrow. The devil awaits. I was standing on the hall when Annabeth passed.

"Yo Bananabeth!"

She tensed then whirled around. "What?!" she shrieked.

"The baking project is what! Why do you hate me so much?" she gave me the utter 'duh' look. "You know what? Don't answer that."

"What about the baking project?" she talked while gritting her teeth. She looked cute like that. Wait, what?

"Well, apparently, it's supposed to be submitted tomorrow!" I said.

"What? Oh shit…" she started grumbling and cursing.

"Yo missy? So should I like, go to your house or something?" I scratched the back of my head.

"NO!" she screamed. "I'll go to yours!"

"Um, okay? Where's your house anyways?" temperamental…

"Go out of the school, you see that road there? Yeah? Follow the road till there's a T, then you go left. Third house on the left row."

"What? My house's the fifth on the right row…" okay, her house is surprisingly a little too close.

She put on a terrified face. "The good side is!" I began before she began cursing. "You can easily go to mine from yours." She settled down a little.

"Today? This is too sudden…" she grumbled.

"Which is better? Suddenly going to the devil's domain or have sudden death inflicted to you by Mr. Perkins?"

"The devil's domain I guess…" she sighed. "Fine, I'll take the chosen materials in my locker."

I frowned. "In your locker? And I thought you had some sense."

She glared at me. "They are raw. Not cooked. Their germinating process wouldn't be quick in a closed but not moist place. Except maybe for the ham which I have decided to throw away."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say, Miss. All Wisey Professor."

She kicked me on the shin. "Ouch! What the heck was that for?! Wait, don't answer that."

She came back moments later with a huge plastic bag. "What now?"

"What else? We walk." I said. She followed me.

**ANNABETH's POV**

I hate you Mr. Perkins! I kept mentally cursing him while walking behind Percy. _The _Percy. He shot me weird glances but kept walking. Moments later, we were in front of his house. Its walls were covered with nice gray stones. He had a dang wide garden with a silver fountain of a seahorse sprouting water out of its mouth. Some mansion. We got in, of course. He opened the door. Inside, a woman was knitting while sitting on her armchair.

"Hello Percy!" I'm guessing this is his mom. Seems nice. What happened to the logic of genes? "Well who is this?"

"Hi mom. This here is Annabeth…" Percy pointed at me. How polite.

"She's pretty!" She beamed. "I thought you'd never get a girlfriend, and if you even get one I didn't expect her to be this pretty!"

Girlfriend?! Percy's face went red. "Girlfriend? She… She's not my-"

She sighed. "Young love!"

Percy went redder. I guess my face also looked like it had been put in an oven. "Mom!" He said. "We need the kitchen for the baking project Mr. Perkins told us to do! Nothing more!"

She wiggled her eyebrows. What the heck? "Nothing more? Such a shame! Oh well, the kitchen is yours!" she smiled.

"Finally…" Percy muttered.

He quickly grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the kitchen. There, there were thousand of photos of Percy on the beach. One of them showed him smiling while holding a surfboard. He was just wearing swimming shorts. He sure is muscular. I mean, look at those abs… Shut up!

"Why are you staring at those photos like that?" Percy asked.

I blushed. Which I hope went unnoticed. "Oh, well, I was just wondering you know."

He gave me a confused look. "I mean, no wonder you have a seaweed brain."

"Excuse me?" he said.

"You heard me, Seaweed Brain!" I said, while getting out the flour out of the plastic bag. I turned on the stove and got the pan from the cabinet.

"Wait, how did you know where was the pan?" he said. "Oh wait! Of course you know! You're Missy Know It All!"

I started opening the flour package and frowned. "What?"

"You got that right, ol' Wise Girl!" he smirked.

"Oh yeah, crumpled package of seafood?"

"Hell yeah, emo Barbie!"

I threw flour all over him. "Eat that!"

He choked and gagged. Then he took a glass, filled it with water and splashed it all over me. I screamed. "_Drink _that!"

We started throwing flour and splashing water all over each other.

**PERCY's POV**

_We started throwing flour and splashing water all over each other. _I splashed water at her again. She then threw me with flour. I lunged at the flour sack and poured it on her. She screamed. Then dodged the next wave and splashed water at me. For a moment there, I saw her laugh. Her face was warm. Her voice was soft… Her laugh was so good natured… this must be the person she once was. Happy, pure, good hearted… I was distracted, and she took the chance to tackle me. We sprawled on the kitchen floor which was white with flour. Finally, we lay there. I looked at her. She still had traces of smile on her face.

"Annabeth?" she looked at me. "Look, I know I have no right to ask, but, why are you so hateful of everything?"

She remained silent. "I saw you laugh you know. It's nice to see you do that. Why do you wear a mask?" she was sill silent. "Annabeth…"

"Shut up." She said. I looked at the ceiling. "Do you have to ask about that? Are my problems your business? I always hated you because you're that sappy kinda guy. Everyone likes you. You're just the perfect dude all along. Can you please stop pretending to know me? Why do you keep teasing me? Do you know how much it hurts?! I hate life! So why don't you just get lost with your perfect life! Why do you try to understand me while you can't?!"

"Because I DO understand! Because out of all the people I've met, you're the only one that understands how much life hurts! The one who actually understands that death is kind! Of all the people Annabeth, I thought you would understand."

She tensed. "What kind of pain do you know? Do you know how painful it is, when you have shared a kiss with the one you thought to be that special someone and then he runs away from you? Avoiding every single contact you made with him? Do you know how painful it is, to see the guy you have shared all your secrets with, the guy who you have trusted with your entire life, the guy whom you have shared your life with, leave you alone and tries to get another girl right in front of your own eyes? And that girl is my best friend!" she shrieked.

"I understand more than half of that pain. I know the pain of sharing your entire life with someone, and have that someone leave you with your own misery without any words or reasons. I know the pain, of hating everything you have shared with her and regretting that I have loved so easily while I know it's not right. I also know the pain, of someone who has raised you and been the backbone of your family abandon you in your hardest times, leaving you to rot, struggling with only your mom against life." I said. "Look, Annabeth, I'm sorry I teased you and humiliated you all this time. It's just not agreeable that you take it out on people like that. You know, from now, I'll leave you alone."

I began to sit up when she grabbed my wrists. I looked at her face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Don't. I'm sorry. I should've known better just to judge you by your cover."

"It's fine Annabeth." I wiped the tears of her face. "Just know you have a friend to share your problems with."

**ANNABETH's POV**

"It's fine Annabeth." he wiped the tears of my face. "Just know you have a friend to share your problems with."

So you do understand. Thank you, Percy. Thank you…

* * *

**Alright, I know this is godly sappy and pretty laughable, but I personally like this chapter pretty much. :) Oh, and this just came to my mind, since many authors do this, I want to ask you dear readerz and people. How old do you think I am? Alright, Reviews and Tata!**


End file.
